Even In Death
by K0LABN 'Kicks
Summary: Naruto returns with Sasuke in tow after the Battle of The End, But Kyuubi's chakra and the damage from the Chidori was too much for his body. But even in death, Naruto refuses to give up on protecting his precious people. Not a Bleach/Naruto crossover.
1. Death Isn't Easy

A/N-It's me again, this is my first Naruto fanfiction, so don't be hesitant about your reviews. I take criticism very well, as it makes me even better as a writer. Flamers don't get to me and will be ignored. Suggestions to where my story should go or which girl he ends up will be respectfully ignored. It's not that I don't listen to my reviewers, it's just that I've seen what happens to writers who try to morph the story into something the readers want, making it a different story.

Most stories end up confusing or have some sort of plot hole. Some just end completely, unable to finish the story as they get lost. I appreciate your help but I can do it myself.

The story takes place after The Battle Of End and no, I won't turn it into a Bleach/Naruto crossover, this is my own take after he dies.

Disclaimer-I Don't Own Naruto

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-

The forest was deathly quiet, it was nothing like two hours ago. There was no birds chirping, no animals out, nothing, just the wind blowing it's ominous tune. Then a sound started to come the forest, not of animals, but a sound of heavy footsteps.

There he was, Uzumaki Naruto, looking like he was sent through a barrage of Kunai and hole in his chest and with his goal on his back, Uchiha Sasuke. Against all odds, Uzumaki Naruto is returning with Sasuke in tow and now on his way to Kohana.

Just then Naruto fell to his knees with a grimace, desperately struggling to get up and to Kohana as blood flowed down his chest, the blood trail now apparent.

But for this victory, Naruto has paid the ultimate price, the battle has forced him to use Kyuubi's chakra to combat the cursed seal. Though he may have not felt it at the time but the chakra was slowly eating away at his chakra coils and his muscles. Pulling that much of Kyuubi's chakra at a young age, before his body was used to it, is slowly destroying his body.

Naruto now pulling himself to his feet, a grimace plastered to his face, ignoring the pain in his body or the extra weight on his back. His only goal was getting to Kohana and fulfilling his promise

_'What going on?' _Naruto thought gritting his teeth as he kept walking _'The pain should have been gone now thanks to the fox, but instead in got worse, alot worse'._

But unknown to Naruto, even after Kyuubi's chakra has receded, it still is all over in his body. Kyuubi's chakra is like oil, getting into everything and extremely hard to get out. The malicious chakra is in his chakra pathways and coils, slowly destroying it. It is also in his muscles, giving him enough strength to walk but the chakra will slowly degrade the muscle until it is no more.

To Naruto, every step is agony, screaming at him to stop, but Naruto knew if he stopped he might not get going again.

_'Almost there, got to keep going, almost there' _Naruto repeated in his head, still walking through the pain.

He just couldn't let his teammate fall into the darkness of Orochimaru, he knew somewhere in there was the old Sasuke. Sakura's tear stained face also kept him moving. He didn't even know why that made his resolve harder to break. She loved Sasuke, not him. Maybe it because she was his teammate, a girl, or even someone he cared about the most.

Before long, the massive gates of Kohaha came into view and Naruto's hopes lifted. Naruto's steps quickened, his desperation finally setting in. Now Naruto could feel the massive pain in his whole body that wasn't there sheer pain nearly made him buckle and fall.

_'I'm so close, I can't give up here! I just can't!' _Naruto shouted in his mind, his quick steps turning into a full blown run. He ignored the scorching pain in his whole body, the feeling like his legs wasn't even there no more, everything. It was just a mad dash to the gates, fueled by desperation.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Meanwhile At The Gates...

Those who didn't go with the retrieval group were at the gates with their sensei's and the Sand Trio, even Tsunade, Jiraya, a medical team and half the population of Kohana were at the gates, waiting eagerly for the Uchiha while others were waiting for Naruto.

Sakura was at the front of the group, waiting for Naruto to bring back her precious Sasuke. It was just a wait to see if Naruto have succeeded or failed. There was no talking, no banners, no nothing.

"Over there! I think it's them!" A random person pointed out, and sure enough it was Naruto sprinting toward the gates, looking worse for wear, carrying Sasuke on his back"

"It's Them!"

"The last Uchiha is back!"

"He actually did it"

"Sasuke!"

"The gaki did it!" Those were the random exclamations of excitement.

As Naruto got to the gate, the pain was too much and he fell at Sakuras feet. Sakura gasped as she took Sasuke off his back. She didn't even look back at Naruto as she handed him over to the medical team. As they rushed off, Sakura and the population followed medical team. Naruto didn't even notice as he was face first on the ground, all he knew was he made it and can relax

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted as she picked him up and turned him over.

"I-I made it baa-chan" Naruto grinned, as he sweat dripped down his face. Tsunade grinned

"Yes you did" Tsunade said as everyone crowded around him. Naruto smiled as he looked around, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Hinata-chan, Tenten, Shino, Garra, Temari, and Kanuko. Everyone was here, he didn't care about anything else, people actually cared. As he was about to get up to thank everyone, agonizing pain shot up his whole body, but this time he could not hold in the scream.

"Naruto!, Whats wrong!?" Jiraiya asked frantically, concerned about his student. Tsunade was already working, laying him down and preforming a diagnostic jutsu. Moments of agonizing screams that made everyone concerned.

"Tsunade! What the hell is taking so long!?" Jiraiya yelled, no longer wanting to stand by.

"Just wait! I'm trying!" Tsunade yelling back.

"Well try harder!" Jiraiya replied, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jiraya-sama, please be patient, Hokage-sama is the best doctor out there, if anyone can fix it, she can" Kakashi said resolute, Jiraiya stared at him before clenching his hand and nodding.

The screaming was horrible that some turned away. Garra clenched his hand at inability to nothing as he stared as Naruto's form. A gasp from Tsunade confirmed she had her answer and it wasn't a good one.

"_It's _chakra" Tsunade said, referring to Kyuubi "It's everywhere, it's eating away at his body" Tsunade explained, as all the older generation froze.

"Is there anything we can do?" Asuma asked, concern in his eyes.

"Not here" Tsunade picking him up "We gotta get to the hospital" Once that was said everyone moved to hospital including Hinata, Tenten, and Shino, but they were stopped.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go" Kurenai blocking their path.

"B-but why? Why Kurenai-sensei" Hinata pleading with Kurenai.

"Yeah, We are his friends" Tenten agreeing with Hinata.

"I agree with them Kurenai-sensei" Shino wanting to know why as well.

_'What should I do? Should I tell them? If I tell them, will they think of them of a monster?'_ Kurenai deep in thought.

"Kurenai-sensei we can handle anything, just please tell us why?" Hinata wanting to see Naruto

Kurenai sighed "Fine, but you must promise not to tell anyone" Kurenai told, watching them nod their heads.

"Naruto is the savior of Kohana since birth, do you what happened to the Kyuubi" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, it was destroyed by Yondame through a jutsu that cost his life" Shino answered.

"What does that have to do with Naruto!" Tenten getting aggravated.

"You see, Kyuubi wasn't destroyed" Kurenai explained

"What!" The three shouted, surprised.

"Instead he was sealed, he couldn't be sealed in an adult because Kyuubi's chakra would just destroy him or her. Instead they needed a baby, the baby's chakra pathways were not developed, they could merge and Kyuubi would be sealed" Kurenai said, watching their expressions.

"You mean the baby that he sealed into was..." Hinata starting to put it together.

"Yes, the baby was Naruto" Kurenai said.

"W-why was this kept a secret" Tenten asked, the information still sinking in

"The older generation still thinks that Naruto is Kyuubi, Sandime passed a law that talking about it is punishable by death, to prevent their ways of thinking to the new generation" Kurenai said, waiting for their answer.

"They are idiots" Shino finally spoke.

"Huh?" Kurenai said confused

"Naruto is the same as always, it is like saying I'm a Kikai just because I have Kikai in me" Shino said stoically.

"Y-yeah, Naruto is Naruto" Hinata exclaimed

"He's no demon cause of Kyuubi" Tenten agreeing. Kurenai was surprised from their quick answer but then smiled.

"Then lets go" Kurenai said leaping toward the hospital

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Meanwhile.....

Tsunade was leaping as fast as she could with Naruto whimpering in pain in her arms, going so fast that she was outrunning everbody.

_'Please don't die Naruto, just hang on Naruto_, _once we get to the hospital everything is going to be fine, everything is going to be alright' _Tsunade desperately pleading to Naruto in her mind, tears coming to her eyes.

"Right there, Come on Naruto, hang in there!" Tsunade shouted jumping to the entrance of the hospital with the rest a few seconds behind.

"I need a room stat!" Tsunade screamed in the lobby of the hospital, on that, nurses and doctors scrambled around her with a gurney. Once they saw Naruto the was hesitant for a little but then placed him on the gurney and rushed him to the ICU with Tsunade and Jiraiya in tow.

"Jiraiya?!, Go wait with the others" Tsunade yelled, keeping up with the medical team.

"No!, If there is something wrong with the seal, I can fix it" Jiraiya said sternly

Tsunade was surprised for a second, before replying "Fine, Hurry"

For the group that followed, all they could do was wait and hope that they could help him

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"What his condition?" One of the doctor asked on their way to the ICU.

"His chakra pathways and coils are deteriorating, his muscles are degrading, there is a large puncture wound right near his heart, his body temperature is rising, and he's heartbeat is slowing" One of the other doctors listed

"The puncture wound is the least of our worries, we got to find out what's the other cause of the other symptoms" Tsunade ordered.

"Chakra Poisoning?" One of the doctors suggested as the arrived to the ICU

"No, Chakra Poisoning wouldn't be effecting his muscles" The other doctors replied, hooking him up.

Chakra Poisoning, a simple effect when foreign chakra enters the body. Everybody got their own specific chakra, like blood type, but when foreign chakra enters the body, it attacks the hosts chakra, pathways, and coils. Trying to a do healing jutsu without properly converting it to neutral chakra can kill the recipient.

"It is Chakra Poisoning, but it's Kyuubi's Chakra, it must have gotten it in his muscles while he was fighting Sasuke while he was using the cursed seal" Tsunade confirmed

"So he released Kyuubi's chakra to fight?" One of the doctor's asked.

"Yes" Tsunade answered.

"Well, how do we got it out?" The doctor asked trying to bring him back to stable condition.

"Let's try to destroy Kyuubi's chakra from the coils and pathways first, then lets go for the chakra in the muscles.

"Right!" All the doctors went to work trying to destroy the Kyuubi's chakra

They tried their hardest to get rid of the chakra but as time went by, sweat dripping down their faces, and chakra becoming low, they had to give up.

"Hokage-sama" The doctor called, fatigue apparent "It's working but Kyuubi's chakra is just eating up too much chakra and taking to long"

"Well, take some soldier pills and try harder" Tsunade called back, still trying to save her little brother.

"Hokage-sama, even if we have the chakra, we don't have the time" The doctor explained.

_'He's right, even if we have all the whole medical staff working on him, his condition is getting progressively worse' _Tsunade her thinking getting frantic

"Hokage-sama, what do we do?" The doctor asked, still trying to get rid of the chakra. Tsunade on the other hand is trying to think of other solutions.

_'I can't lose him, I just can't, what do I do? What we do?' _Tsunade thinking, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hokage-sama?" The doctor asked, unsure

"I don't Know!" Tsunade yelled frustrated at not knowing what to do "Jiraiya, you know what to do" Tsunade turning to Jiraiya with tears her eyes.

"Save him. Please, save him" Tsunade pleading to Jiraiya, turning to him, her voice cracking "Please, Help him" Jiraiya came over to her and hugged her tightly as she just fell into the hug.

"I'll save him" Jiraiya whispered as he let go and moved to Naruto. The doctors making a path for him as he stood in front of unconscious Naruto.

"Okay, let's see what you got!" Jiraiya shouted when he drew seals around his body, and slammed his palm on Naruto's stomach.

_'I'm sorry Naruto' _Jiraiya thought as the seals started to glow

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Meanwhile In The Seal...

Drip. Drip. Drip

"Where..Where am I?" Naruto groggily asked

"Gaki, where else do you think you are?" Kyuubi answered, his eyes looking unusually tired.

"What's happening?" trying to get up but unsuccessfully.

"Gaki, we are dying" Kyuubi simply said, his voice getting more tired by the minute.

"Dying? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his eyes very heavy.

"When I gave you my chakra, I didn't predict what would the side effects be" Kyuubi answered, his eyes also heavy.

"You call dying a side effect" Naruto weakly yelled

Then the prison shook causing some of the tiles from the roof to fall.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked, falling to the floor as well.

"The one you know as 'Ero-sennin' is trying seal away your chakra" Kyuubi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked quizzically

"Because he thinks by sealing your chakra away it will seal away my leftover chakra as well" Kyuubi laughed.

"Why are you laughing" Naruto glared at the fox.

"I'm laughing because he knows that once he seals it, all my and your chakra in your pathways will be sent to your coils. Once there it will save your pathways but my chakra will irreparably damage your coils and stop your ninja carrer, permanently. It will prevent my chakra from breaking out from your pathways and bleeding into your organs and killing you. That is if, they can get rid of my chakra before it destroys your coils completely and destroys the rest of your chakra therefore killing you anyways" Kyuubi explained

"What!" Naruto trying to his loudest.

"Yes, to choose between life without being a ninja or death" Kyuubi grinned

"But, I have no choice in the matter" Naruto said

"No, no we don't" Kyuubi replied, his eyes closing

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

Meanwhile, Outside The Seal.

The seals still glowing, Jiraiya spoke.

"I sealed away his chakra, this should provide us a easier time to destroy Kyuubi's chakra" Jiraiya spoke

"I thought you were going to get rid of the chakra, Jiraiya-sama" One of the doctors spoke

"I'm working on it just worry about the chakra" Jiraiya said as he was drawing more seals

Minutes has passed, doctors working frantically, taking soldier pills and switching out. Even with more time that the seal provided, the chakra is eating away at the coils away at a alarming rate.

"Jiraiya-sama" A doctor called out

"What!" Jiraiya yelled out, drawing more seals.

"Due to our focus on coils and pathways, we forgot all about chakra in the muscles"

"So? It should be still there" Jiraiya replied finishing up some seals

"That's the problem, some of it got into the bloodstream" The doctors explained

"What!?" His full attention on the doctor.

"It's now attacking his organs and his blood" The doctor answered

"D-damn it" He thought it would all stay in the muscle but now, everything is going out of control

"This can't be happening" Tsunade pleaded.

"Focus on the chakra in the organs" Jiraiya yelled, determined not to lose him

"But Jiraiya-sama, if we do that the chakra will destroy his coils" The doctor told

"Just do it!" Jiraiya roared, sending the medical team in a rush

_'This is not working, there has to be something!' _Jiraiya unable to accept defeat.

"S-Sensei" groaned a voice.

"Naruto!" Tsunade and Jiraiya exclaimed.

"What's going on" Naruto grinning through the pain.

_'He's something, to grin through the pain that must be unimaginable' _Jiraiya thought.

"Naruto" Tsunade cradling his head "Shh, don't worry, we are getting the chakra out right now, right Jiraiya?" Tsunade looking toward him.

"Yeah Naruto, don't give up, I got something planned out" Jiraiya said, his voice betraying his confidence.

"Heh, I knew the fox was wrong, I won't die yet" Naruto smiling his eyes closing.

"Naruto, keep your eyes open, Naruto! Stay up, Naruto!" Tsunade shaking him, tears running down her face.

"He's flat lining!" One of the doctors shouted. Tsunade getting up, her hands glowing.

"Clear" One of the doctors using a electricity jutsu to try restart his heart.

"Come on Naruto, please don't leave me" Tears dripping down her face, Her hands trying to start his heart.

"Nothing!" Green glows were every where trying to repair damage, destroy the chakra, and to try restart the heart.

But after 20 minutes of trying there no response, the doctors slowly stopped as they started to see there was no hope, but one person didn't stop.

"Naruto come back, come back to us like you did before" Tsunade kept trying.

"Tsunade" Jiraiya's voice cracking "He's gone"

"He can't be gone, he's unbeatable, I can bring him back, just a little more time" Tsunade unable to believe Naruto is dead

The medical team starting cleaning up and leaving the room, unable to look at the somber scene.

"He's not dead he's just sleeping, a few more minutes and he will be awake" Tsunade said, still pouring the medical chakra into his lifeless body.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya said harshly, grabbing her arm "He's gone! If you keep trying to bring him back you'll be gone too!" Jiraiya yelled, unable to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Leave me alone!" Tsunade snarled, pulling back her arm "You said, you said you was going to save him!" Tsunade yelled, heartbroken

"You promised that you would save him!" Tsunade knocking over the medical equipment "You lied to me! You lied!" Tsunade falling to her knees, weeping like a mother who has lost her child. Jiraiya stared at her, his heart aching. Kneeling down to hug her as she beat his chest weakly as she cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Jiraiya whispered as tears flowed down his face, Tsunade stopped beating his chest and cried hard into his chest.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I failed you" Jiraiya said somberly

.

.

.

.

.

.=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=

EnD

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N- How is it? Good, bad? Too short. What?. All reviews are welcome. Don't be shy as I can take it. Please review and let me know so I can make it better.

Ciao


	2. What Happens Now?

A/N-Hey Guys, This is the last one before school actually starts, for me maybe. lol. So as the school goes along, the updates will start to take longer as I also have wrestling practice. I wanted to churn this chapter out before I get swamped. I hope you enjoyed the last one as here's another one coming at ya.

"Huh?"- Talking

'_Huh?' - Thinking_

_"Huh?" - Ghost Talking to Human  
_

**"Huh?" - Demon Talking**

**'_Huh?' - Demon Thinking_  
**

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

Chapter Two- What happens now?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"No!, Nooo! Your lying" Came a heart wrenching scream from the lobby.

It was a somber day, as the unstoppable ninja, Uzumaki Naruto was pronounced dead 10 minutes ago. As Jiraiya and Tsunade came out with sorrow in their eyes, everyone was expecting the worse, but not this, not this. Naruto was the ray of hope through all the fear and uncertainty, he gave hope to the hopeless, bravery to the brave less, and he was unbeatable to all those who met him.

When Tsunade pronounced him dead, the stares they gave her were stares of disbelief. They looked to Jiraiya, hoping for him to say 'Surprise, he's fine' but it never came, instead they got the same look Tsunade had in her eyes, sadness that they have never seen before. Tenten was first to brake the silence.

"Y-your joking, right?" Tenten asked, shaken, she looked around the room, hoping this was a joke, some sort of sick joke. Looking at them, she saw there was no joking in their eyes. Looking at her Sensei and all the other adults in the room, she saw the same thing, them staring at the floor, sorrow written all over their faces. The reality started to sink in, Naruto was actually dead and wasn't coming back. A crash shook her out of her thoughts.

It was Kakashi, he was facing the exit with his hand in the concrete wall, he had smashed through a solid wall without chakra, blood trickling down his hand. Kurenai came over, putting her hand on his shoulder, only to be shaken off as Kakashi walked out the hospital, silently, Kurenai just stared at the floor, tears coming to her eyes. A heart wrenching scream shook everyone out of their thoughts.

"No!, Nooo! Your Lying!" Hinata screamed, falling to the floor, Kurenai came to her side and kneeled to comfort her until Hinata suddenly stood up, tears still running down her face.

"He can't be dead, I'm going to see him" She said, she already running toward his room to prove that they was wrong, that he was still living. As she was running toward the ICU, Jiraiya and Tsunade blocked her path.

"Let me through!, he's not dead, he can't die" Hinata screamed as she frantically tried to get past Jiraiya and Tsunade. Thought Hinata didn't know it, her screams was actually getting to Tsunade and she was tempted to let her pass but a look from Jiraiya told her that this was the best for her right now. Kurenai came behind the frantic girl and hugged her tight.

"Let me go! I have to see him! I know he's still alive" Hinata struggled against Kurenai.

"Please, I have to see him, please" Hinata pleaded as she fell to the floor, Kurenai falling with her, weeping, it was starting to sink in, Naruto was dead, she will never to see him again, see him laugh, see him joke, the whole world felt even darker to her. The last thought not only hit her, but everyone in the room. Gaara walked out silently, his head bent, followed by Kankuro and Temari, who gave them a look of apology for their loss.

"Let's go Hinata" Kurenai said solemnly, leading Hinata out of the hospital.

"What a shame" Asuma said, throwing his cigarette on the floor and stomping it out, then quietly leaving.

"Come on Tenten, lets visit Lee and Neji" Gai said, without his normal exuberance. Tenten nodded, wanting to leave before she cried, like Hinata. Shino left as well, to everyone he looked the same as usual, but if you listened closely, you would have heard buzzing that sounded like weeping. The only ones who were left was Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Come on" Jiraiya said, turning to Tsunade "Lets prep Naruto for his funeral"

"Yeah" Tsunade said silently.

=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=

Meanwhile...

_'How can this happen?' _Gaara asked in his head _"Uzumaki defeated me when the Uchiha could not, so how can that Uchiha defeat him?"_

Garra's face took one of his demon, as he thought of the Uchiha.

_"Uchiha, he's the one who caused this" _Gaara raved in his mind, stopping in the middle of the street. Temari and Kankuro stopped with him, confused. Temari went to ask what's wrong until she felt his killing intent, both she and Kankuro took a step back.

_"He's the one killed Uzumaki" _Gaara thought, his killing intent raising causing people on the street to look at him, fear in their eyes.

_"He's the person took away the only person that understood me"_ Gaara faced the hospital with bloodlust in his eyes, scaring Temari and Kankuro.

_"If no one in this village is going to avenge Uzumaki, then I will" _Gaara walking toward the hospital, determined to end the traitors life.

"H-Hey Gaara where are you going?" Kankuro asked nervously as Gaara walked past him. Gaara didn't say anything as he walked, his sand coming alive.

"Whew, even though he's more nicer this time around, he still scares the shit outta me" Kankuro said in relief. They watched as Garra went farther back down toward the hospital.

"Where do think he's going?" Kankuro asked, curious as to where his little brother was going. Temari shrugged.

"I guess he's going to pay respects to Uzumaki" Temari answered, her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't he wait till the funeral?" Kankuro asked, scratching his head.

"You know Garra, he maybe wants to do it in private" Temari said.

"But the Hokage and the other guy won't let anyone see the body" Kankuro said confused.

"How should I know then? Maybe he wants to see that bushy eyebrow kid and tell him the news, I don't know" Temari replied, closing her eyes, annoyed at the questions, but then they both opened their eyes wide as it just clicked in both their heads.

"The Uchiha!" They both shouted, before trying to catch up with Gaara.

"We gotta stop him" Temari declared.

"But how? He's impossible to stop once he's determined" Kankuro staring at Temari like she was crazy.

"I don't know, but we just got to, unless we want a war on our hands!" Temari yelled. Soon they spotted Gaara near the hospital and it looked like he might kill anyone that might happen to get in his way.

"Gaara stop!" Temari yelled, coming up on him

"Yeah bro, you don't want do this" Kankuro trying to reason with him, but Gaara wasn't listening, his only mission was to destroy the Uchiha. Temari had do to something drastic before Gaara does something he might not regret, but the whole Suna will.

"Kankuro, stop him" Temari said, getting out her fan. Kankuro knew he might have to fight now, just to get him to stop from killing the only thing holding the shaky alliance together.

"Right" Kankuro pulling out his puppet. Temari jumped in front of Gaara, her fan in front of her, hoping that he listens to reason before things get out of hand.

"Gaara, please don't do this" Temari pleaded with her brother.

"Move" It was said so calmly, Temari was tempted to run, but she stood her ground.

"Gaara, what your about to do is going to destroy this alliance" Temari trying again.

"I said move" Gaara said, the sand in his gourd, surrounding him

"Gaara, this will put suffering upon Suna" Temari, said unfolding her fan, encase he might attack.

"I won't say it again, now move" Gaara growled now, his sand getting aggravated

"No" Temari firmly said, and that did it as Gaara's sand shot toward her wrists, constricting it until she let go of her fan.

"Gaara! Stop!" Kankura yelled, sending his puppet, but it was no use as he and his puppet was throw to the side. The sand slowly covered her body and she could feel the constricting force of his sand.

"Gaara, stop" Temari struggled to breathe "What would Naruto think" Temari coughed as the sand fell lifelessly to the floor and she could breathe. Once she caught her breath, she looked over at Gaara and saw him with his head down. Before she could say anything, he walked off.

"Temari, you okay?" Kankuro ran over to check on his sister.

"Yeah, you?" Temari asked, grabbing her fan.

"Yeah" Kankuro replied, grabbing his puppet. There was silence as they stood there, reflecting on what had happened and what could have happened. Finally, it was broken as Kankuro asked a simple question.

"Wanna eat?" Kankuro asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Meanwhile....

In the recovery room there was the rest of the rookie nine and Lee and Neji, unaware of the bad news or Sasuke.

"Man, I hate the hospital" Kiba groaned from his bed.

"Don't worry Kiba-san, we will be out and be able to train" Lee said, back in the hospital.

"You maybe, but I just want to relax once I get outta here" Kiba groused, looking up at the ceiling.

"Aren't you already relaxing" Neji joined in the conversation from across the room.

"This is what you call relaxing?" Kiba motioning to the room.

"Staying in a white room with no T.V, no radio, and eating crappy food? Whoa I can't believe what you think is fun" Kiba poking fun at Neji.

"The food isn't that bad" Choji interjected, eating chips.

"Thats because you'll eat anything, while I have standards" Kiba said, grinning.

"Why you-" Choji trying to get up.

"Well at least we take more than one bath a week" Neji snapped back, getting Kiba riled up. Before Kiba could reply, the door opened revealing Gai and Tenten.

"Hey Lee, Neji, how are you feeling" Gai smiling, but his normal exuberance is gone, which disturbed Neji.

"Gai-sensei! Tenten-chan! They say I should be out in two days" Lee yelled, excited to see his sensei.

"Good, good, how about you Neji?" Gai asked.

"I'm fine" Neji answered, suspicious of his sensei and Tenten. They both are acting weird. "What about you?"

"I'm great, just a little tired" Gai still smiling, at that Neji's eyes narrowed. Gai-sensei was never tired nor did he talk in a normal tone for the whole time he knew him.

"Tenten what about you?" Neji asked, hoping Tenten would give away her emotions.

"I-I'm okay" Tenten studdering, wiping her eyes, trying to get rid of any tears

"Whats going on?" Neji demanded, at the same time, a nurse wheeled in a bed that contained a familiar face.

"Sasuke!?" Kiba exclaimed, indeed, it was Sasuke, still unconscious being set right in the corner of the room.

"If Sasuke is here then.."Chouji started, unsure.

"Naruto did it! Yeah! I knew he had the stuff" Kiba shouted in excitement, throwing his pillow in the air.

"Where is that bastard?, Did he beat Sasuke without even being touched or he was too stubborn to go to the hospital?" Kiba laughed, pretty soon everyone was smiling except for two.

"Where is he, for real?" Kiba his laughter dying down, wanting to know, looking toward Gai and Tenten. Tenten looked down unable to look at them, they was hoping to tell them later on.

"Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, concerned about their behavior. Gai sighed.

"I got some bad news involving Naruto" Gai said, looking at everyone in the room. That sentence caught everyone's attention, everyone stopping what they were doing and waiting for Gai to continue.

"There was an incident" Gai trying to figure out a way to break to them gently.

"What kind of incident?" Lee asked, concerned about his friend.

"Lee, kids, Naruto was taken to the ICU shortly after bringing Sasuke to Kohona" Gai said gently, everyone eyes widening.

"What happened!?" Neji shouted, unable to hide his concern.

"The battle with Sasuke took a huge toll on his body, once he got to Kohona he was sent to the ICU" Gai explained.

"They did all they could but.."Gai getting ready to tell them.

"What that he can't walk, be a ninja, what?" Kiba hoping that it was the two instead of something worse.

"But, he died on the operating table" Gai dropped the bomb, for awhile there was silence, just the birds chirping and the wind blowing, not a sound made from the people in the room.

"Your joking right" Kiba trying to grin, looking at Gai, he saw it was no joke.

"No. No. NO!" Kiba shouted, this can't be right, he can't be dead. Lee was staring at his legs unable to believe that his friend and comarade is dead. Neji looked at his teacher in disbelief, Naruto, the boy who defeated him, the person who brought hope, is dead? Impossible.

Choji stared at Gai then at Tenten, he knew Naruto couldn't be killed here and now, he still has to be Hokage, Naruto the one who never gives up on his dreams. Kiba now turning and facing Sasuke, the traitor who put all of us in the hospital, the traitor who killed one of them.

"You Bastard!" Kiba shouted in rage, jumping out of bed he was intending on returning the favor to Sasuke. Before getting anywhere near Sasuke, Gai stopped him.

"Let me go! That bastard deserves to die" Kiba trying to out muscle the man, but Gai proved to strong as he didn't move an inch.

"Just wait Sasuke, I'm going to get you, just- "Kiba was cut off as Gai shoved his fist into his stomach. Kiba gasped in pain before blacking out and falling onto Gai. Gai sighed as he put Kiba back into the bed.

"I know this is a hard thing to take, but this is how life goes" Gai said, heading to the door.

I'll get him transferred to his own room" Gai said before he was out the door.

The room was silent, no one able to think of anything to say. No one wanting to say anything, one of their friends and comrades were struck down in by a traitor who they thought was one of them.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Meanwhile.....

Kakashi was by himself walking through the training area, reminiscing about all those innocent times. Before Orochimaru, before the exams, before everything a ninja encountered. He remembered Naruto and Sasuke always challenging each other, making them better. At first it was friendly rivialry, but then it starting to become more dangerous than that as Sasuke started to see that Naruto was coming stronger everyday. Hearing that Orochimaru was trying to bribe Sasuke with power, Kakashi took Sasuke under his wing.

He thought maybe, if he taught Sasuke his Chidori, Sasuke would realize that there would be more to learn if he stayed in Kohona. The attempts were in vain as in the end, Sasuke left for Orochimaru, killing his teammate in the process with the same move he taught him. Kakashi stopped as he cam across the memorial stone. Kakashi, looked long at it before sadly grinning, remembering what Naruto said when he first brought them here.

"Well, Naruto, I guess you going to be on this stone after all" Kakashi said sadly, he always thought he would end up there before any of his of his students, but I things can take a drastic turn for the worst. Kakashi Kneeled down and started to pray , for Naruto and those who are inscribed on the stone. As he was finishing up, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Kakashi" It was Kurenai, it looks like she knew where he was going. Kakashi stood up slowly, still facing ahead.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Kurenai asked, it was a stupid question, Kakashi thought.

_'One of my students went AWOL and killed my other student, how do you think I feel' _Kakashi thought, clenching his hands, wanting to be alone. Kurenai didn't take the hint and continued.

"It's not your fault, you know" Kurenai stated, unaware that Kakashi wants to be alone.

"I know" Kakashi replied, wanting her to leave.

"It was his choice, and he made it wrong" Kurenai getting closer.

"I know" Kakashi said, louder than before.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki had to die, bringing back the Uchiha, but at least he had honorable death" Kurenai said, trying to comfort him, but the last part she said caused him to turn around.

"He didn't die a honorable death" Kakashi yelling, his true emotions spilling out "He died in pain for a half hour for someone who doesn't even care!" Kurenai took a step back

"He brought back a traitor at the cost of his own life, for what, a stupid promise" Kakashi whispered, Kurenai now seeing the full measure of his pain.

"I wish he would have just killed Sasuke" Kakashi admitted, Kurenai gasped.

"That way, Naruto would have been alive, Orochimaru would have no ultimate weapon, and no traitor" Kakashi said .

"Please, leave me to my thoughts" Kakashi said, turning to face the memorial stone again. Kurenai didn't say anything as she left

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Meanwhile....

At the operating room, Tsunade was cleaning Naruto's body while Jiraiya was in the other room making getting information about the traitor. She narrowed her eyes, the Uchiha was the cause of the whole thing. If he just stayed in Kohona, Naruto had to die.

_'Naruto you idiot, why didn't you kill him' _Tsunade thought.

_'Just because of a stupid promise, you had to die' _Tsunade argued in her mind.

_'He looks so peaceful, Like he was sleeping' _Tears started to come back to her eyes.

_'If I had acted faster, maybe Naruto would still be with us' _Tsunade thought, blaming herself

_'If I didn't panic and just stayed calm, I could have thought of something' _A tear falling down her face.

_'Why didn't you fight harder?' _Tsunade thought, tears flowing down her face. A breeze blew threw the area despite there was no windows anywhere in the whole ICU, throwing paper to the floor and blowing her hair around, but Tsunade's only focus was on Naruto.

_'If I had just a little more help, maybe he would be alive' _Tsunade openly weeped, the breeze blowing across her face gently. Tsunade put her face in her hands weeping.

_"Please don't cry" _A voice whispered along the wind. Tsunade looked up suddenly, looking around for the source of the voice.

"W-Who's there?" Tsunade, trying to compose herself, encase it was hospital staff.

_"Don't cry baa-chan" _The voice whispered again, Tsunade he eyes wide now. She knew that nickname anywhere.

"N-Naruto?" Tsunade asked shakenly, now noticing all the wind that was blowing around in the room.

_"I'm okay baa-chan, please stop crying" _The voice spoke again, the room temperature started to drop dramatically. Tsunade stood up, frantically looking for Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you!?" Tsunade shouting, trying to find him. By now it was becoming so could that she could see her breath.

_"Baa-chan, I never meant to leave" _Naruto's voice started to get more clear, the lights shutting off. Tsunade was looking everywhere, trying to at least see him. She didn't care who heard or saw, all she cared about was trying to find her son.

"I don't care, Naruto, just please come back!" Tsunade yelled, crying openly. Then she started to see a distorted picture of somebody in the dark, she stared at the figure hoping that it was Naruto.

_"I can't come back baa-chan" _The image now clear and a fully transparent Naruto was staring her in the face with sorrow in her eyes.

"N-Naruto" Tsunade whispered as if the slightest noise will destroy the image. Tsunade walked closer toward Naruto, reaching out to touch him, to prove that this was not hallucination, but once her hand got close Naruto, he stepped back.

_"I have to leave baa-chan" _Ghost Naruto stated, his image coming distorted again. The temperature and coming warmer and lights dimly turning on

"No! Naruto!" Tsunade reaching out to grab him, hoping that she could keep him here.

_"I'll miss you baa-chan" _Naruto said before disappearing completely, the light back bright and the room back to normal tempature.

"No!" Tsunade running toward him, but before she could get to him, he was gone. Tsunade crashing into the wall and falling to the floor, crying. She was so close. At that moment Jiraiya rushed in, hearing the shouting and the crash.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled in concern, rushing to her side "Tsunade! What's wrong" Tsunade was weeping hysterically.

"I-I saw H-him" Tsunade nearly unable to make a sentence.

"Who?" Jiraiya asked.

"N-Naruto" Tsunade cried. Jiraiya was surprised as he held her.

_'Naruto? Are you still among this plain?_' Jiraiya thought as he held Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

EnD

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N- How did you like this? Naruto finally showing his self. Don't worry, Naruto is going to following everyone. He won't disapper from the story. Next chapter will involve him interacting with everyone, I think. Well, review and tell me what you think.

Ciao.


	3. The Dead Won't Sleep

Authors Note- Hoy my readers, sorry about the long update but everything was hectic for awhile.

Oh yeah, to all the other people that is wondering that if Naruto is going to me his parents, the answer is no. He is Limbo, which means, he is still attached to the living world for some reason (We all know that reason) His parents on the other hand, are in Heaven. The only way they will meet up, is if Naruto accepts that he is dead and goes to Heaven.

Kakashi is also the victim in this story, I have seen all the other stories where he is horribly bashed, but look at it from his point of view. He wanted to teach Sasuke personally so Sasuke would think there is more stuff he could learn and could beat Naruto and Itachi from just staying here. It was a futile attempt, but it was all he could do to keep Sasuke in Kohonagakure (Sp?) Sasuke's hunger for power was just too much and I know Kakashi went to find Naruto, but in this one he stayed back in Kohonagakure, believing Naruto could do it by himself.

Sakura is also get it, but not horribly bashed, just a little so she would have known what she had done and feel horrible about it, everyone will avoid her for awhile, but then later in the story, she will repent.

Sasuke on the other hand will get it very badly, not bashed, but pretty freaked out and pretty beaten up from somebody, who you ask? Read and find out.

There are other stuff that I will explain as the story goes along.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

"Huh?" Talking

_'Huh' Thinking_

_"Huh?" Ghost talking to Human_

**"Huh?" Upper Being Talking**

**_'Huh?' Upper Being Thinking_**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In the ICU, Jiraiya is still comforting Tsunade while wondering, what in the hell happened while he was gone. Tsunade on the other hand, is weeping hysterically, saying Naruto's name.

"Tsunade" Jiraiya whispered, stroking her hair "What did you see"

"I-I saw him" Tsunade hiccuped, her face still buried in Jiraiya's chest.

"Saw who?" Jiraiya said, wanting to confirm his answer.

"N-Naruto, I-I saw him" Tsunade hiccuped, causing Jiraiya to freeze. Never in his life he heard Tsunade said she saw a ghost, never. Not even after Dan and Nawaki died. So why would she see Naruto?

_'N-Naruto!?, It can't be, why would Naruto continue to stay in this plain?' _Jiraiya thought. Tsunade looked up from his chest, still crying.

"Y-you believe me, don't you?" Tsunade asked, hoping that he wouldn't think of her as crazy. Jiraiya looked down at her and smiled.

"Of course I don't, If there are justu's, why wouldn't there be ghosts?" Jiraiya said, sincerely. Tsunade paused for a second before nodding and laying her head back on his chest.

_'Look at her'_ Jiraiya stroking her hair, _'She looks so vulnerable'_

_'Though I would like to tell everybody, I can't, no one would believe me or Tsunade' _Jiraiya thought.

_'She would lose her credibility with the council and the public' _Jiraiya thought, with a grimace.

"Tsunade" Jiraiya whispered. Tsunade looked up from his chest.

"You can't tell no one what you saw, O.K?" Jiraiya said, looking straight into her eyes. Tsunade was hesitant for a second before nodding.

"Good, let's go back to the tower" Jiraiya said, pulling her up. He would let her grieve, but not now, she can't show weakness in front of her people. Tsunade said nothing, but leaning on him for the rest of the trip.

=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

3 Hours Later...

Night and rain started to fall on the village of Kohona, to all those who knew Naruto had died, it seemed like the heavens were crying for him. The villagers ran to shelter to avoid the rain, except for one. Even it was pouring and everyone had taken shelter, Kakashi is still at the memorial stone, still lost in thoughts, still praying for his lost student, still thinking about the 'What if's'.

_'It's all my fault_, _if I just took action instead of ignoring the signs' _Kakashi thought, kneeling in front of the stone while the rain was pouring. As the freezing cold crept up his soaked body, Kakashi still kneeled, feeling the need to punish himself for his ignorance.

_'If I just left and followed Naruto, I could of saved him' _Kakashi thought in sorrow, his head bent.

A second later a thunderous boom resonated from the area, Kakashi had punched a hole in the ground, his eyes clenched tightly.

"Damn it!" Kakashi yelled before dropping his head in defeat. Wind picked up around Kakashi, making the rain like needles on his skin, but Kakashi didn't notice.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean for this to happen" Kakashi said softly, his eyes glimmering in shame. Kakashi didn't notice as the wind got even stronger as the leaves from the trees were swirling around him.

"It's all my fault Naruto" Kakashi said, hoping that he heard "If I just realized Sasuke was a lost cause and trained you better, this would have never happened"

Kakashi stood still for a minute before sitting upright, smiling grimly at his mistakes. All this time he actually found a team that he wanted to train, but then in a cruel twist of fate, it was taken from him.

_'Naruto..' _Kakashi thought, closing his eyes, remembering his student. As Kakashi was lost in thought, he didn't notice as the wind died down, but as more time went along, he starting to feel lighter, his stomach twisting around, it was an odd feeling. Once he opened his eyes he noticed a figure right behind the memorial stone, watching him.

Instead of standing up instantly and getting in a defenseive position like he would normally do when somebody sneaks up on him, Kakashi was still kneeling, staring at the figure.

_'It's odd' _Kakashi thought, just sitting there, looking at the figure _'I don't want to even guard myself against him"  
_

Kakashi was still kneeling as the figure started to get more features, the figure just radiated warmth, yet coldness. Kakashi watched the figure in awe as his features came together.

"N-Naruto?" Kakashi whispered, unable to believe that is his dead student in front of him. Naruto just looked at him, smiling but the sorrow in his eyes showing.

_"Kakashi-sensei" _The transparent Naruto said, his voice like wind. Kakashi just sat there, his eyes wide, unable to speak. Naruto walked in front of the memorial stone, his eyes still filled with sorrow.

_"It's not your fault" _It was just a simple sentence, but to Kakashi it was like a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Naruto" Kakashi paused "It is my fault, If I just-"

_"You didn't know" _Naruto cut him off. Kakashi just sat there, his mouth open before closing it with a sad look on his face.

"How can you say that to a man who helped kill you?" Kakashi said, his head bent, wanting to be punished for his deeds.

_"You wanted to save Sasuke from himself" _Naruto said, walking closer to him. Kakashi felt small as Naruto walked closer, both being feeling guilty and feeling his power. It felt unnatural, it felt like his very presence was just making him wanting to run, despite he was radiating warmth.

"But I failed, just like I failed you" Kakashi said, rooted to the ground. Naruto raised his hand and Kakashi shut his eyes, wondering what he would do. A moment later, he felt warmth on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and saw that Naruto had put his hand on his shoulder. It didn't feel like a hand, it just felt like a ray of sunshine on his shoulder.

_"You never did fail me, Kakashi-sensei" _Naruto smiled softly, sorrow still in his in his eyes. It felt like everything was alright, like he lifted everything from Kakashi's shoulders and made him feel okay. Kakashi smiled under his mask to Naruto, finally standing up, making Naruto's hand return to his side.

"And you never did fail me, Naruto" Kakashi said. At that moment, the sorrow in his eyes disappearing. Naruto smiled softly again to Kakashi, before turning and walking back to the memorial stone.

"H-hey wait! Naruto! Where are you going!?" Kakashi reaching for him. Naruto said nothing as he kept walking past the memorial stone and into the forest.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi yelling, Naruto kept walking, fading into nothing, but a voice whispered on the wind.

_"Good bye, Kakashi-sensei"_

Kakashi stood there, looking at where Naruto had been for a moment. Finally noticing the rain, Kakashi looked upwards to the sky, before turning around, heading for home, his soul much lighter than before.

"Good bye, Naruto" Kakashi said, walking toward his house as rain poured all over Kohona.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

At The Hospital...

The rain that enveloped Kohona made the retrieval team's mood worse, Lee, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba laid in their beds not saying a word. What was there to say? One of their own had just been struck down, there is no words describing that. Tenten left long ago, after trying them to open up and failing. No one spoke, all of them staring at the ceiling, thinking of nothing. This would have continued probably until the next day, but Lee broke the silence.

"We must cheer up, Naruto-kun would have not wanted to mourn over him" Lee said, trying to improve the mood.

"Well he's dead and we don't know what he would want" Kiba said, turning over and facing the wall.

"Kiba-san!" Lee shouted "You shouldn't speak about Naruto's death like it is some joke"

"Why shouldn't I? He's dead and not coming back" Kiba said, his back facing the others. Lee didn't take it well and his face showed it, he wasn't one who gets mad often, especially at a friend, but when he talks like it's okay for him to be dead, it's gonna get messy.

"Lee calm down" Neji said, trying to calm down his friend "He's taking the death of Naruto just as hard as the rest of us" Lee sighed, laying back down.

"Still, he should be respectful of Naruto-kun" Lee said, staring at the ceiling. Silence soon fell over the room, each one of them playing their battles in their heads, trying to find out if there was a faster way.

"Maybe if just was just aimed to win instead of complimenting my enemy, I could have helped Naruto-kun in his battle" Lee said, staring at the ceiling.

"If I was more precise, I would have easily avoided those attacks and been able to help Naruto-san" Neji followed.

"If I just fought a little more harder, I could have won without the pills" Chouji said solemnly, his chips no where to be seen. A sound resonated from Kiba's bed.

"Dammit!" Kiba yelled withdrawing his fist from the bed frame "I shouldn't have been some god damn cocky! I should have kept going!"

"Kiba-san, it's not our fault, the foes we fought were very strong" Lee seeing Kiba go off.

"Yes it is! It's everyone's fault! The Hokage for not giving us more backup, those bastards we fought, us for rushing too much, and Naruto..." Kiba ranted but calmed down at the last part.

"And Naruto paid the price for our mistakes" Kiba said quietly, now sitting up in his bed, looking down at his hands, lost in thought. The rest of the team looked on silently, before bowing their heads. The guilt now even higher, the team lied back down, hoping to sleep off the guilt, but in the back of their minds, they knew that was never going to happen.

The rain outside made their minds more heavy, for each minute that passed, it seemed everything got even more depressing.

"We should have just let that traitor go" Neji said, stoically

"We should have prepared better" Lee said, deep in thought

"We should have got more allies" Chouji said

"We should have refused the mission" Kiba said silently, everyone agreeing in their minds. As they were thinking, the temperature started to fall rapidly. As time passed the temperature started to be more apparent as the breath started to show, and lips started to turn blue.

"What's going on? How did it get so cold" Chouji asked, as he started to rub his arms to get some warmth.

"What the hell? Who messed around with the thermostat?" Kiba demanded as he started to feel shivers run up his body.

"Kiba-san, the thermostat is over there" Lee pointed at the thermostat near the door. Nobody could have got up and turned down the temperature without being seen by the others.

"What the hell?...." Kiba said, his mouth open, trying to figure out what is going on. Neji looked around before activating his byakugan, trying to find the source of the freezing cold. He looked around only for a second before opening his mouth wide in surprise.

"W-what in the name?...." Neji said in disbelief. The others noticing Neji's demeanor and was even more confused.

"What do you see, Neji?" Chouji asked, Neji said nothing but raised his arm and pointed toward the corner of the room near the window.

"Something is in here, chakra is in here, all over the room it's all coming from there" Neji said, still startled by the thing that is in the room with him. The others looked toward the corner, but saw nothing, but the way Neji was acting was giving them the chills.

"We don't see anything, Neji-san" Lee said, but Neji didn't hear as he was focused on that one spot.

"Is there an assassin in here" Kiba asked, his body tensing. Neji shook his head.

"It's not human, there is no pathways, it's just like his whole body is made out of chakra" Neji said, looking ready to bolt from the room. Everyone looked at each other, maybe the stress got to him.

"Damn it, do we have to say it again, there is no body he-" Kiba stopped as he felt his stomach drop and fear breed it's self in his chest. He turned toward the spot, seeing nothing but sensing something.

"Kiba?" Choji said, now getting a little freaked out. Kiba didn't answer as he scanned the area.

"It's moving" Neji whispered as if it would notice him. Kiba's hair stood on end and was now feeling it, Chouji and Lee started to feel it as well. No one spoke as they felt it come even closer.

It came to a stop right in the middle of the room, everyone tensing, fear that they have never felt before, unnatural fear, telling their run, but they stood rooted to the ground. It stood there for a moment before saying one sentence.

_"Thanks for your help guys" _It was the voice of their dead comrade, Naruto. Just as it came, his presence dispersed, the pressure leaving with him, warmth and confidence returning, but also leaving behind surprised people. No one spoke as they were frozen in time, just staring at that one spot, unable to believe that was their friend.

"W-was that?" Chouji asked, shaken from the incident.

"Had to be" Kiba said, unable to believe it either.

"Naruto-kun?" Lee said, lying back down.

"Heh, he really is the most unpredictable ninja" Neji smirked, lying down. Everyone smiled on their beds, their eyes closing. Their spirits higher than before.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In the Hospital 1 Hour Later...

Beep...Beep...Beep

The room that held Sasuke was dark, the only light was from the crack from underneath the door, the steady beeping of the EKG was the only sound in the room, he was still unconscious from the beating he took from Naruto, but it wasn't expected to last long. The door opened shining light onto Sasuke's form, it was the nurse on her routine check.

"Poor Sasuke-san, to be injured by a monster" The nurse said, shaking her head. Still, even with Naruto saving their pride and joy, the villagers still refer him as a monster. The nurse checked his pulse and his blood pressure before writing it down. Once every thing was done and in order she headed toward the door and closed it quietly, as not to wake him.

Once she left, an odd breeze blew through the room, cold as winter, but the odd thing was that the windows were closed tight and no breeze could have gotten in. The breeze blew through, ruffling the curtains, shuffling papers, and chilling the blankets. Finally the cold was too much for Sasuke and he was roused from his sleep.

"Ughh, Where am I?" Sasuke groggily asked, as he was about to get up, he finally noticed the cold and recoiled to his blankets, but that even that couldn't shield him from the cold.

"W-why is i-it so c-cold" Sasuke shivered as the cold seeped right through the blankets. The cold was invading every crevice of the room, even Sasuke knew it wasn't natural, maybe it was just a weak jutsu. Until he sensed something in his room.

"Who's There!" Sasuke called out, but no response came. It was quiet, like no one in the whole floor was here, just him and something in this room.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke called out once again, but still no response came. Sasuke didn't know how to handle this situation, when the enemy showed himself he could analyze his opponent and figure out how to defeat him, but when he couldn't see him, hear him, or even feel his direct presence, it became a whole lot different.

"Show yourself you coward!" Sasuke yelled, fear creeping up his spine. He felt like he was in Forest Of Death all over again, facing Orochimaru. It was fear that he thought he left a long time ago.

_'Someone is in this room, I just know it' _Sasuke thought, though Sasuke was right, but it wasn't a someone, but a something. No movement was in the room, until he saw a blur ran past the front of his bed.

"Who's there!?" Sasuke yelled, the fear now, settling it's self inside his belly. Sasuke tried to focus on the spot where he last saw the blur, until he saw something run up the wall on the left side of his bed.

"If you don't show yourself, I'll do it for you" Sasuke said, the tiger sign ready, then, not a moment later, something moved onto the ceiling staring at him with red eyes. Sasuke faltered at that moment, his hands dropping the sign, it's eyes were like it was from the devil. The being radiated unbelievable hatred, sorrow, and jealously, it was suffocating, it was worse than Orochimaru's killing intent, it felt like he was already being tortured in hell.

The figure stared a second longer before leaping upon him, it's hands wrapping around his throat, strangling him. His eyes turning even more red as a inhuman screech came out of his mouth. Sasuke tried to pry the hands from his throat, but all he got was air, he looked into the eyes of this demon and saw everything evil. Sasuke's vision was starting to fade as the demon countinued his assualt, his hearing starting to dim, and feeling starting to fade away.

As Sasuke started to black out and death was creeping up on him, the door was thrown open and the lights turned on, vanquishing the demon. Sasuke started to get back his much needed air as he coughed hard, it seems like his EKG and his blood pressure alarms had went off, alerting the staff to his distress. As the nurses and doctors checked him out, Sasuke only had one thought in his head.

_'What was that?' _

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Outside The Room...

The figure watched Sasuke from the window as the doctors and nurses were checking up on him. The demon snarled, before jumping into the sky, a rumble came from the sky.

**"I will get you, Uchiha Sasuke"**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Authors Note- Hey, how was it? Sorry for the long update, but Judo crept up on me and I had to join. Updates are still going to be long and delayed with more tests and practice. I would like to update more too but I just got Xbox Live too sooooo, GOW 2 is still fun as hell. If you wanna add me for no reason, just send me a request for KOLAB and I'll happily except.

And who was that demon, you ask? Well just guess, I won't be telling until the next two chapters. If your wondering about why he didn't show himself to the rookie nine, It gets exhausting making your visible multiple times in one day. He may come back to life or maybe not so don't go making any assumptions.

And don't forget to R&R.

Mahalo A Hui Hou!


	4. Limbo

A/N: Hey guys.......I Am Sooooooo Sorry. Things has been pretty hectic. Let me share why I took soo long.

I Got my self a Girlfriend

Been to couple of boxing matches

Right now in college and taking 6 classes

Xbox360 (lol)

Working on the weekends

Making sure my dog doesn't get bored (Therefore he doesn't destroy my house)

Cleaning my house (When my dog does get bored)

Eating

And general messing around.

To tell you the truth, I actually read my story to find out where I left off and to figure out how I wrote it. Sorry, it took so long, but now I am back. By the way, I am also doing this so I can improve my keyboarding skills. lol.

This chapter goes straight into how Naruto is doing in Limbo, from his POV, and no it will not follow Bleach, Yu-Yu Hakisho, or Sixth Sense rules. This will take us 1 month into the future and shows how some people are dealing, where some people are, and how Naruto is seeing his self.

So enjoy.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

"Huh?" Talking

_'Huh' Thinking_

_"Huh?" Ghost talking to Human_

**"Huh?" Higher Being Talking**

**_'Huh?' Higher Being Thinking

* * *

_**

_Chapter 4 - Limbo_

_"Where am I?" _A transparent Naruto said sleepily, his feet dragging along the road with each step he took.

Our hero, Naruto, walking the streets of Kohonagakure, but the ominous thing was that he was the only one there. The wind was his only companion, making wind chimes sing their tune and ruffling curtains of lifeless buildings.

The whole village was without life, even the chirping of birds were strangely absent. It was like every living thing just got up and left. Only the sounds left in Kohonagakure was of Naruto's footsteps on the dusty road and the wind playing with the village.

_"Who am I?" _Naruto asked the wind, which just ruffled his clothes. Anything with words or anything that had pictures of someone were empty.

All of that didn't bother Naruto, who kept walking, staring blankly at the road in front of him with sleepy eyes. 1 month of continuous walking, 1 month of not hearing anything but his footsteps, and 1 month of never seeing anyone didn't bother him in the least. The only thing that bothered him right now, was that he wanted to know where he was and where he was going next.

_"Where am I going?"_ Naruto said sleeply, as he passed by his empty apartment complex for maybe the 1000th time.

He sees the same things everyday, travels the same path, for some reason unknown to him. Everything to him looks grayed out, nothing he sees means really nothing to him, but he feels compelled to keep walking and to keep looking.

_"Where am I?" _Naruto repeats sleepily, as he passed by the lifeless ramen shop again today.

His foot steps kicking up dust as he kept walking, never noticing anything, but the sounds of his steps.

* * *

Tsunade locked herself in her office for 2 weeks, only coming out to send one of her ninja's to get more sake. Forms were stacked right outside her office, some of the piles were swaying dangerously. Shizune tried to make her come out to no avail, Jiraiya tried as well, but a threat that he would be hit so hard that by the time he came down, the male population would have thrown out Icha Icha Paradise, quickly stopped him in his tracks.

Inside her office was a wreck, the dark curtains covered everything in a shade, empty sake bottles strewn across the room, forms crumpled up and tossed into her overflowing trash can, and medical, jutsu, and ghost stories and books piled on her desk. Shelves were torn down and drawers were flown into the walls. Broken glass from windows littered the ground.

Tsunade herself was just as bad as her office. Ever since Naruto died and she saw his spirit, she has been reading up on every jutsu Konoha had, studying the medical journals and theories, and skimming through the ghost stories for one purpose.

To bring Naruto Back.

No one knew what she was doing, She knew what she was doing was crossing the line of nature. She knew this is what Orochimaru was trying to perfect, but she didn't care, she just wanted back her surrogate son back. She been working around the clock and it started to show.

"Damn it! That won't work!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist on the desk

"I am so close, just a little more" Tsunade said to herself, throwing the paper of writings on the floor.

Tsunade had dark circles around her eyes, her hair was matted and greasy, and her make up looked just like smudges on her face now. Tsunade gave up on hygiene and eating until she could bring him back.

"Damn it!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist on the desk and breaking it in half

"Why? Why won't the equations come together?" Tsunade spoke, tears coming to her eyes.

Tsunade fell to the ground, her hands covering her eyes as she broke down again. Her body shook with sobs, tears falling to the ground.

"Why Naruto? Why did you have to go?" Tsunade whimpered, her body shaking with every breath she took. It still felt like a dream, life wouldn't be same. She would never see his smile, never hear him yell baa-chan, never see him running around.

"Naruto. If you can hear this, please help me" Tsunade whimpered again, Tsunade curling up in the corner.

"Help me get through this" She spoke, hoping that he would hear.

Minutes went by with only the sound of wind answering her plea and with that she curled up even tighter and bawled.

Everyday felt darker without him.

* * *

"I think we should just check on her" Jiraiya said, trying to convince Shizune "She been a little rash lately"

Shizune just sighed. Jiraiya been trying to convince her to come with him to check on Tsunade-sama every day this whole week.

"Tsunade-sama made it clear in her order, not to be disturbed" Shizune replied, not even looking at Jiraiya, but at the work on her desk. Jiraiya who didn't give up so easily, pressed on.

"Who knows what she could be doing in there" Jiraiya said, standing right in front of her desk, his head same level as Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama will come out when she wants to" Shizune said, doing some paper work that been stacking at Tsunade's door.

"We both know that she is just as stubborn as Na...."Jiraiya drifted off as he remembered his lost pupil.

Shizune stopped writing and gripped her pen tightly. The news of the death of her surrogate brother still is fresh in her mind.

"W-well, we are all taking the 'news' hard" Shizune voice quivered, holding in the tears. She dove back into the paperwork, working harder than before, trying to focus on the paperwork instead of Naruto.

"Still, we should try to get her out of her office" Jiraiya continued on "Hanging out with people will help her get through this"

Shizune stopped her work and sighed, a exasperated look on her face. She looked up into Jiraiya's pleading eyes. They were full of concern for his former teammate.

"As much as I like to check up on Tsunade-sama, the repercussions of disobeying her could result her in destroying this whole tower" Shizune said, slowly losing her resolve. Jiraiya saw this and pressed on his attack.

"If she would do that someone else, who knows what she could be doing to herself" Jiraiya whispered, so the other workers wouldn't her.

_'Tsunade-sama wouldn't be that rash.........Wouldn't she?' _Shizune thought with some doubt in her mind

"Just a quick peek" Jiraiya spoke, his words getting through "Just to make sure that she is okay, then we leave" Shizune looked at Jiraiya, her eyes showing concern for her teacher.

"Well...Just to make sure she is okay then we leave" Shizune said nervously.

"Yes! Let's go" Jiraiya exclaimed with a grin on his face, pulling Shizune right out of her chair by the back of her shirt and towards her room.

"W-wait, I can walk you know!" Shizune exclaimed, the whole room just staring for second before returning to their work.

"No, It will be faster this way" Jiraiya said, taking exaggerated steps to Tsunade's office. Shizune who on the other hand didn't like the face that her dress was being dragged on the dirty floor.

"Your ruining my dress" Shizune yelled in irritation, trying to get up, but to no avail.

"You wear the same dress everyday, besides it looks fi..."Jiraiya drifted off as he stopped, his a lecherous grin coming to his face as he looked at Shizune. Shizune noticed this and looked at herself.

From the way he grabbed her dress and the angle she was being dragged and the angle he was standing, he could see right down her shirt. Shizune realized this and covered her chest and stood up, her face red with anger.

"N-now, now Shizune, it was an accident" Jiraiya stuttered with his hand in front of him in a placating manner, sweat beading up on his head.

"You...." Shizune said in a deathly tone, her fist in front of her face.

Seconds later Shizune was now dragging Jiraiya, who was unconscious and was sporting a nice lump on his head. In seconds they reached Tsunade's door. Shizune was deciding whether to go back or to knock on his door.

_'Maybe this wasn't a good idea' _Shizune thought as she stared at her door, nervousness written all over her face.

_'Tsunade-sama will come out when she is ready and forcing her to come out won't help'_ Shizune convinced herself. When turned to pick up Jiraya and to throw him out, he wasn't where she left him.

"Huh? Jiraiya?" Shizune spoke confusingly. As she was about to check the hallways she heard him knock over the piles of papers and open the door to Tsunade's office, which froze Shizune in her tracks.

"Tsunade! Tsunade! Your best friend and teammate is here to cheer you up..Hmhm!" Shizune covering his mouth and nearly breaking his neck.

"Do want to get us killed?" Shizune whispered harshly. Jiraiya broke her grip and was about to yell, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, he saw the destruction of the room. Shizune saw this to and her eyes widened and her hands came to her mouth.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked as he walked slowly through the room, observing the objects thrown around the room. There was holes in walls, books strewn on the ground, book cases destroyed on the floor, and trash and debris littering the floor.

"Tsuande-sama?" Shizune called out, stepping over a shattered sake bottle.

_'My god. What has she been doing in here?' _Jiraiya thought with concern as he looked at the lifeless desk with books and equations covering it.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune called out again, her eyes with a sheen of tears.

_"Tsunade-sama please be okay" _Shizune thought as she investigated the sheer destruction of the room.

While investigating the whereabouts of their Hokage, Jiraiya and Shizune saw movement in the corner of the room, near her desk. The figure was covered with a curtain. Jiraiya and Shizune approached the figure cautiously.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune whispered, hoping that she was just sleeping. Jiraiya advanced until he was within arms reach with Shizune right behind him, her hands near her face. Jiraiya reached out to pull off the curtain off the figure, as he got close, he hesitated a bit before grabbing the curtain and unveiling the person.

Jiraiya gasped at what he saw and Shizune covered her mouth in shock before screaming.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

* * *

Naruto walked to the deserted Hokage Tower and stopped in front of the building. This was the first time he stopped in the never ending day. Something was calling him, his heart was aching, someone was hurting.

He entered the building, passing the empty desks and continued upwards. On the second floor there was large picture frame, but picture held people with no faces.

_"Why am I here?" _Naruto spoke, his half-lidded eyes scanning the room for what was calling him. His steps making loud thumps as he continued on for the source of what was calling him. He passed another room full of empty desks and continued down a hallway. He finally stopped in front of a door. There was a sign above the door, but it too had nothing written on it.

_"Is this what I am searching for?" _Naruto spoke, his voice holding no emotion. He reached for the handle of the door, but as he got close, the handle melted away.

_"What is happening?" _Naruto asked the air. Naruto stared at the door for another minute, before raising his hand to try push on the door. Once his hand touched the door, chains appeared from the corners of the door and wrapped itself around the door tightly. For the first time in a month, Naruto's eyes portrayed something else than half-lidded blankness.

Annoyance.

_"Why can't I enter this door?" _Naruto asked with a touch of annoyance. The audible tightening of the chains on the door was his only answer. Naruto again stared at the door, before grabbing on to the chains with both hands, trying to break them apart. His Half-lidded eyes was shown with a touch of Annoyance, his teeth gritting as he tried harder to break the chains in two. The chains tightened themselves in response, but as seconds passed, the sound of the chains cracking was born.

Naruto's head beaded with sweat as he kept at the chains. This time though, the floor starting moving backwards with his feet glued to it. Naruto's grip tightened to try and keep from moving, but against his will, his hands were pried from the chains and he was now in the middle of the lifeless desk floor.

Naruto looked at his feet and tried to take a step, but his legs wouldn't comply. When he looked up from his legs, he saw a mirror, but he couldn't see anything but a grayed out figure.

_"What is your name"_ The nameless figure asked. His voice like an echo.

_"I don't know" _Naruto responded, his voice with a hint of confusion. Staring into the faceless being, feeling like he knew this person.

_"Where are you?" _The figure asked again. His voice eluding Naruto

_"I don't know" _Naruto replied, gazing into his face, something about this figure is stirring something in his memory.

_"How old are you?" _The figure asked. Something sparked in his mind and his eyes opened a little more. The figure gained a little color.

_"T....." _Naruto stopped as the number eluded him. Staring at the figure, he had a color on that he knew, but couldn't remember.

_"Who am I?" _The figure asked. Naruto looked at him, a name in his head, but couldn't pronounce it.

_"Na....." _Naruto started, the figure gaining more color, and more features.

_"Where am I?" _A person started to appear, the pieces of gray falling off.

_"Kohoh......." _Naruto started, names getting clearer, his eyes opening wider, his voice gaining more emotion.

_"How old am I" _His voice getting clearer, his features defined.

_"Twelve" _Naruto finally said. The figure smirked, his features defined, his color vibrant

_"What is our name?" _The reflection asked, his arms crossed, a cocky smirk on his face. Naruto smirked at the figure.

_"Naruto" _Naruto said with a grin, his eyes showing emotion, his voice full of accomplishment.

_"Bingo" _The reflection said, before the mirror shattered. The floor released his feet and Naruto just grinned at no one.

_"I am Naruto" _He spoke, at that moment everything gained a little color.

_End Chapter 4_

_

* * *

_

A/N: How did you like it? This chapter just showed Naruto, Shizune, Jiraya, and Tsunade. The next chapters will show the rest of the cast and Naruto as he slowly realizes that he is indeed dead.

And to find out what happened to Tsunade....You will just have to read the next chapter.

Hears to you my readers..

Chow...Peter....(lol)


	5. Ghost Town

A/N: Im back. So Let's go

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto

"Huh?" Talking

_'Huh' Thinking_

_"Huh?" Ghost talking to Human_

**"Huh?" Higher Being Talking**

_**'Huh?' Higher Being Thinking**_

_Chapter 5 – Ghost Town_

* * *

_Scene: Hokage Tower, 9:00 Pm_

* * *

Jiraiya was on the balcony, leaning on the cold railing, smoking his pipe under the moonlight, the embers from his pipe dimly lighting his face. His mind going a mile a minute, thinking about Tsunade. As he was deep in thought, he didn't notice Shizune walk behind him.

"Tsunade-Sama finally ate something and fell asleep a few minutes ago" Shizune said, massaging her forehead, exhaustion apparent in her voice.

"Good" _Jiraiya _said, still leaning on the railing, not moving " She has been taking Naruto's death really hard, I'm worried" _Jiraiya_ said before taking a deep inhale of his pipe.

"Naruto was like her son" Shizune said tearfully, her gaze turning to the ground "She loved him as much as a mother would, how would you expect her to react?" Shizune said, now staring fiercely at _Jiraiya_'s back, irritation written on her face.

Jiraya sighed, ever since that encounter Tsunade had with Naruto's ghost, Tsunade has been locked up in her room until today apparently trying to bring him back. It is a dangerous line shes walking, a crime against nature. _Jiraiya was_ the only one who knew that she saw the ghost of Naruto due to serious implications of telling anybody the Tsunade saw the ghost of Naruto.

"Didn't you see what kind of books and scrolls that were in there?" _Jiraiya_ said, turning around, his face shadowed from the light "Those were theories of reanimation, soul fetching, and ideas of tearing holes to the afterlife" _Jiraiya _continued, trying to show the seriousness of the situation.

Shizune's face began to show disbelief. "She knows those practices are forbidden" Shizune said sternly, but her eyes showing the opposite.

"I'm not saying she doesn't know that, I'm saying she simply does not care" _Jiraiya _said stoically, letting it sink in.

For a moment there was no sound except for the ominous sound of the wind. Shizune was at a loss for words. What if...

'_What if Tsunade-Sama really trying to bring back Naruto-kun?' _Shizune thought nervously, her face showing her uneasiness.

"What she is trying to accomplish will lead to dangerous grounds" _Jiraiya_ said, focused on Shizune "We cannot let her continue with her obsession, for her safety and those around her"

Shizune said nothing for a moment before nodding, realization hitting her that if she doesn't stop Tsunade, she may do something drastic. _Jiraiya _closed his eyes, taking another inhale of his pipe before exhaling the acrid smoke. For awhile there was silence between the two, both reflecting of what has happened.

"What do we do?" Shizune whispered, breaking the silence

_Jiraiya _sighed it seemed for the hundredth time tonight. "Keep her in your sight at all times for now until we know she's healing, but most of all. Keep her away from those books" _Jiraiya_ emphasizing the last part.

Shizune nodded once again before turning around intending to watch over Tsunade, but before she could take one step, _Jiraiya _asked a serious question

"Shizune" He began, "How are you taking Naruto's passing?" _Jiraiya_ questioned with concern in his voice

Shizune stopped cold. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, her hands clenching tight. Memories of the Hyperactive Ninja playing in her head.

"_Ohayo, Nee-chan!" _

"_Ano..I swear it wasn't me Nee-chan"_

"_When pig fly eh? Tonton, come here!"_

"I...I feel as if someone ripped out a piece of my heart" Shizune said shakly, tears threatning to fall. "Your a idiot for even asking that question." Shizune icily replied before began walking again, but not to Tsunade's room, but to hers. To release the sorrow in her heart.

_Jiraiya _stared at Shizune's back until she vanished behind her door. He then turned to the railing and looked up to the stars.

"Naruto...I hope you found peace, because all of us here lost it when you left" Jiraya spoke, the moonlight now illuminating the tears in his eyes.

* * *

_1 Week Later..._

_Scene: Hyuuga Manor Gates, 4:30Am_

* * *

In the early morning, no one is expecting anyone else to be training. It is the time for ninja to get ready for work, shops getting ready to open, and shinobi coming back from missions. It's peaceful, no hustle and bustle of the townspeople and shouting from merchants to buy their wares.

"Good morning Tenchi-san" Greeted a random ninja, on his way to breakfast.

"Tch, What's so good about it?, hmm Yoshiro-san?" Tenchi grumbled from his guard post. He was intrusted to protect the Hyuuga family at all costs. Since the attack from Sand and Sound, all the families had upgraded security in case of another attack.

"Don't be a downer" Yoshiro said "It's not my fault that it's your turn for the night shift" He said with a grin.

"Shut up! I've been here since 12 doing nothing except counting the minutes until I'm done!" Tenchi yelled, raising his fist in a threatening manner.

"Hey, hey, calm down" Yoshiro said, his hands in a complacent pose. "How about I get you breakfast?, It's on me, and I'll chill here with you until six" Yoshiro said, feeling sorry for his friend.

At that moment his stomach growled. _'Breakfast does sound really good right now' _Tenchi thought, his stomach growling even louder.

"Fine, But I'll pay so I don't owe you any-" Tenchi was cut off from a sound of explosion from the Hyuuga estate.

"What the hell was that?" Yoshiro asked getting ready in case of another attack. Tenchi just sighed in response.

"It's just Hinata-sama" Assuring his fellow ninja "She has been training in the early morning till noon"

"Man, I didn't know she trained this early" Yoshiro said in relief, sheathing his sword.

"She started just a month ago" Tenchi said while glancing toward the estate.

"Jeez, with that explosion, I wonder what shes doing?" Yoshiro said with curiosity in his voice, staring into the estate, hoping to see something.

Scene: Hyuuga Estate, 7:00 Am

It was a battle ground, broken dummies, craters, kunai and senbon needles littering the floor and trees. In the middle of the destruction, stood Hinata, breathing heavily from the strenuous training, her trademark hoodie was ripped and ragged.

_'I'm so tired, maybe I should cut today short' _ Hinata thought while breathing heavily. _'No! Naruto-kun would keep going and I will do the same' _Hinata steeled herself and got into her stance.

With that she threw herself back into training with renewed vigor. Tearing through training dummies with ferocity unlike the princesses.

_'I won't let you down Naruto-kun!' _Hinata exclaimed in her head, cutting another dummy in half

After the death of Naruto, Hinata flew into a deep depression, not eating and refusing to leave her room. No one could coerce her to leave the room, not even her own cousin could reach her. Kiba and Shino tried as well, but both failed. It seemed as if she would stuck in depression until she had a epiphany.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

The room was dark, even though it was noon. The only sound was sound sniffling coming from the bed. Hinata was under sheets, crying for days now. Tear stained pillows and used tissues was her only company.

_'Why Naruto-kun?' _Hinata thought, weeping into her pillow '_Why did you have to go?' _To a girl who was fragile and delicate as a flower, the death of Naruto, a fellow ninja and someone who was believed in her when no one did, was extremely hard to take.

_'If I was only stronger, I could have helped on the mission, I could have saved him' _ With that thought, she bawled even harder in to the pillow. To her, she killed him because she wasn't strong enough to be there on the mission.

"Stand up for your self, This is hard to watch." She remembered Naruto's words during the Chunnin Exams. That calmed her down somewhat.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered longingly, the memory of his words giving her so much strength. When she resigned herself to defeat before the match even started, he gave her the will to win and not give up. Though she lost in the end, she felt proud of herself that she fought hard and never gave up.

"What N-Naruto-kun do?" She whispered to herself, Would he just give up all hope and accept defeat?

"N-No he wouldn't" She spoke, her voice had a spark of confidence. Or would he get back up on fight on?

"Yes" She said, her voice gaining more confidence in her voice. He would train to get more stronger so he would be able to protect his precious. She sat up in bed, looking at her picture of Naruto.

"I won't let you down Naruto-kun, I will protect my precious people and will never give up" Hinata said with conviction before getting up and grabbing her hoodie. Her destination, the training ground.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Argh" Hinata grunted as she fell. It was finally noon, she had been training for 8 hours and she looked tired beyond belief.

"I'm done" Hinata said between pants, accomplishment in her voice. She laid there for a few more minutes before getting up, aiming to shower before heading out to meet the team. As she passed the inquiring eyes of her clan, she began thinking of new ways to improve. Deep in thoughts she didn't notice her father until it was too late.

"Ugh" The Head of the Hyuuga clan grunted. "Be aware of you surroundings daughter" He gruffly said before walking away.

"Sorry" Hinata said softly as her father walked off. Even with all that training, her father still didn't respect her. It seemed like he would all ways view her as weak. Hinata sighed softly before going to her room to shower.

After the shower, Hinata dressed up and headed out to meet the team at Hokage's office. It was odd, as Shizune was giving out missions instead of Tsunade-sama. She didn't know how that worked, but she didn't question it as Tsunade-sama was probably taking the death the hardest.

_'I wonder how Gaara-sama is taking it' _Hinata thought while walking down a alley. Since the Sand found out their kage was murdered by Sound, they broke ties immediately, but thats all they did. With Gaara as kage, they refused to ally with Konoha because of the death of Naruto. That made the fight against Sound more dangerous as Sand could turn on them once again.

Even the Land of Waves was affected. Naruto was shinning example of heroism and courage and thanks to him, the bridge brought much trade. But with stories of how the villagers willing let him die to bring back a traitor severely affected trade between Fire and Waves and strained their relationship. The Land of Waves could break ties and ally with another village.

Hinata was so engrossed in her thoughts that she completely passed Hokage Tower and ended up at the hospital. Hinata sighed again before turning in the right direction.

_'So many people were connected to Naruto-kun' _Hinata thought, a light breeze ruffling her hair. She smiled as she thought about him

_'Thats Naruto-kun, he attracts everyo-' _

"_don't you ignore me" _Whispered a voice upon the wind

Hinata stopped cold. Her heart began to race. That voice sounded familiar. It sounded like... Naruto.

_'No. This could be a trick' _Hinata thought, though her heart wanted it be true. Just to make sure this wasn't a cruel trick she activated her Byakugan and turned. She faced the source of the voice and immediately froze.

_'I-it c-can't be real' _Hinata thought, but her feelings told her otherwise. In front of her was translucent form of Naruto, it was hard to see, but she had no doubt in her mind that was Naruto. He looked as surprised as her.

"N-Naruto-kun? Is this real" Hinata whispered, fearing the loudest noise could break this moment. It look like he was saying something but it was too soft and distorted to understand. As she was going to ask what he said, he raised his hand, looking like he was reaching for her.

_'I-Is he going to..' _Hinata couldn't finish the thought as she watched his hand come closer and closer. The anticipation was ended when he touched her chest. Her body was hit with a iciness she never felt before. The combination of Naruto touching her, especially in that area and the sub-zero cold that it produced caused her to faint.

_'N-Naruto-Kun' _Was her last thought before she was thrust into darkness.

* * *

_Scene: Unknown, Time:?_

* * *

An empty town, nothing but grayed out buildings and wind playing its tune on the scenery. Not a thing in that town except for one.

"Where am I" Uzumaki Naruto questioned, his eyes awake and looking for answers. His trademark jumpsuit in prime condition.

"Heeeeeellllllooooooooowwwww" Naruto yelled, hoping anyone would respond. He listened for anything, but to no avail. It been like this for days, or it seemed like it as it never got dark or sunny.

"Man, Where is everybody?" Naruto asked the nothingness before kicking the ground, kicking up dust.

_'Actually, who is everybody?' _Naruto thought to himself as he began walking down a empty street, his arms behind his head.

_'Hmm, I remember...Pink!' _Naruto exclaimed in his head _'But what does that have to do with anything?'_ Now trying to make a connection.

_'Let's see...What else do I remember?' _Naruto asked himself, his hand rubbing his chin. _'Toads?...annnnd...White?' _

Naruto stopped..._'Wait...I think I got it'_ his face serious, the cogs in his head turning.

He stood in place for 10 minutes before a picture of the Toad with pink hair and white eyes popped into his brain and for some reason the toad was wearing green spandex jumpsuit. That alone caused Naruto to burst out laughing.

"Oh man" Naruto said, wiping the tears from his eyes "That's too crazy" Naruto finished and began to walk again in a direction that he felt that he walked already.

"Man, I feel like I'm going in circles" Naruto said, yet he didn't feel tired or sleepy despite walking for hours. The places and buildings blended together, gray and white, like they had no real meaning. Nothing called out to him, it just looked like one big wall.

"I wonder what those things meant" Naruto said, staring at the gray sky with his hands behind his head. This was place was weird, it seemed like nothing moved, except the wind. The clouds look painted on the sky.

_'It's weird, I mean I know who **I** am, but I don't know how I got here, what happened, or the people I met' _ He thought, _'The people have no faces and just wear gray jumpsuits' _

Walking through a alley, he saw a mountain with heads, but with no faces. Though looking at them sparked a smile, but with no idea why. A few minutes later he continued on with no destination in mind, just allowing his feet to lead him.

_'Hmm, I remember a person giving me something' _Naruto thought, trying to remember anything, _'A piece of cloth...with something drawn on it?' _

Naruto sighed "I've been trying to remember anything, but it's the same thing" Naruto complained, irritation apparent. "Grayed out person, something that looks funky, and more grayed out people!" Naruto shouted to no one, crossing his arms, he wanted to remember, it felt important to remember.

Walking in no direction began to pass a building that had a + sign on it "I wonder what that is for?" Naruto wondered out loud. As he got closer he saw a faint outline of something in front of him.

"Huh? What is that" Naruto whispered to himself. As he walked closer it began to shape into a person walking opposite of him, a grayed person, but a person none the less.

_'Someone! Finally!' _Naruto excited that he found somebody. "HEY! OVER HERE!" Naruto exclaimed, but the person kept walking away from him

"HEY!" Naruto shouted before running after the person, confused of why the person didn't acknowledge him. He ran until he was right behind the person "I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" He shouted, not even a foot away. To his relief the person stopped.

"I'm sorry I had to yell" Naruto apologized "But do you know where I am?" The figure turned to him, but what he saw surprised him.

White Eyes. Girl's Eyes.

Until this point, he only saw blank faces with no features, in his memories, but for some reason he could see eyes. Her eyes. He could even see her emotions that played in her eyes.

Fear. Confusion. With a tinge of hope.

They stood there staring at each other for it seemed like forever before Naruto broke the standoff.

"H-hey? A-are you...?" Naruto asked with his emotions going haywire. He reached out to touch her, to see if this was a hallucination of not seeing anybody for who knows how long. Just as he made contact with her, his hand went straight threw her. Her eyes widened before she faded away. Just like smoke. His hand stayed there for a minute before coming back down. His mind a jumble of thoughts.

'_What was that?...**Who **was that?'_ Naruto thought. His body shaking. He needed to know who that was, but most of all he needed to see her again.

Unbeknownst to him a figure flickered into existence behind him before vanishing a second later.

* * *

.

_End Chapter_

_.  
_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I have been out of the game for awhile (Sad Face) But I'm back now. I know you got questions, but I will answer some of them now.

1: Hinata and Naruto might or might not end up together, though it makes good sense because she can see him. I don't know yet.

2: Naruto is stuck in my version of Limbo. The person starts off with no memory of who they are, but as the continue to interact with things or people (Hinata in this chapter and the door to the Hokage's office in the last chapter) he begins to see into the living world. He does not know that he is dead yet, when he does acknowledge that he is dead, he will be able see how he died and the ghosts of people.

3: This story **will not** crossover into another anime. This will stay in the Naruto universe with some ghosty elements added.

4: The demon in the Chapter 3 will return...and the identity of it is wellll... You have gonna have to find out ;p


End file.
